


The Camera Never Lies

by anotherhappylanding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Although I mean it is 2020 so it was bound to happen in some way, Espionage, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Plo Koon, Hidden Cameras, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mace Windu Appreciation Day, Mace knows everything, Minor OOC depending on your persuasion and headcannon, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan and Satine aren't subtle at all, Obitine melts my heart, Or women because feminism, Padmé is a detective, Parental Plo Koon, Satine has had enough of the interrogation, Secret Relationship, Sweethearts Day, Valentine's Day, We Die Like Men, We've just offended everyone there, we love drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, Plo, Mace, Rex and Cody learn some... interesting information regarding a certain Duchess and Jedi Master when they have to keep surveillance on Satine's office.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze
Comments: 27
Kudos: 162





	The Camera Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of humour because why not. Obitine because obviously. Mace Windu has a special place in my heart. Also side note, I think him and Satine would get on great for some reason despite their opposing views.
> 
> Anakin is a gem and Ahsoka is precious. 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy😊

Anakin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the console he was watching. It had been almost an hour now and nothing had happened.

"This feels weird," Anakin stated with a sideways glance at Plo Koon.

"Odd yes," He said. "However the Duchess was quite clear that we are to figure out who the saboteur is by any means necessary."

Anakin nodded. "And she is aware of the bugs and the cameras right, because I do not want to be on the receiving end of that holocall. For a pacifist she can get quite aggressive."

Plo chuckled a little before speaking. "I agree with you on that one but no need to worry, she is fully aware of all this."

The minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to days. The Jedi and clones would take small shifts watching and keeping track although most often the job fell to the clones. A lot of Jedi in need of a break would offer their services for a short amount of time, sitting in a quiet room watching a monitor was a welcome break for those just back from war.

Anakin was currently on watch yet again with Commander Cody and Mace Windu by his side. Himself and the older Jedi Master had never been on the best of terms, they were civil of course but they never truly had what one would call a friendship.

The doors swooshed open to allow Ahsoka, Rex and Plo to enter, each sporting a smile although Plo's wasn't visible through his mask. Anakin looked up and his brows instantly knit together upon spotting them.

"What are you three doing here, we only started our shift a few minutes ago," Anakin said with a glance towards Mace.

"We were passing by and thought we'd drop in to say hello," Ahsoka pointed out with a witty grin. "Try not to sound too disappointed to see me, Master."

"Of course I'm happy to see you Snips," He rolled his eyes with a small shake of his head.

Ahsoka sat down on one of the chairs in the dimly lit room. "Good," She rolled her chair closer to where they sat. "So is there anything good on the monitors today?"

"Nope," Anakin said, popping the 'p' as he said it. "How come I always miss the interesting stuff, I would have loved to see her fly off the handle at the Prime Minister, I don't know what it is but I don't like that guy."

Mace laughed. "Neither does the Duchess it would appear."

Anakin had to hide his shock at Mace's laughter, he had expected to get berated for his disrespect towards a government official. Ahsoka and Plo also looked partly surprised though they hid it well.

That was when a knock sounded out over the monitors disrupting what had been the complete silence of Satine working in her office.

All eyes in the room turned to the monitor just in time to see Padmé Amidala enter with a bright smile and a holopad balancing on top of a white cardboard box.

"I come baring treats," Padmé smiles as she closes the door behind her and makes her way up to the desk, planting her box upon it.

Satine smiles. "Padmé it's lovely to see you, this day has been dragging on with no end in sight."

"Well it is an important day," Padmé smiled as she opened the box.

Anakin smiled a little knowing full well why she was so excited given the day. Their schedules aligned perfectly and they had no duties later in the day.

Satine peaked over the cardboard edge to find small cupcakes decorated in white, red and pink. Satine narrowed her eyes as Padmé sat down on her desk.

"Why all the hearts?" She asked looked up to the brunette Senator.

"Satine are you serious?" Padmé laughed. "It's Sweethearts Day."

Satine huffed. "Right, how could I forget?" Her tone mildy sarcastic.

"Don't tell me you hate Sweethearts Day," Padmé looked down at her in disbelief.

"Padmé there's not much to like about it when you are in a situation such as myself," Satine shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Ahsoka asked with a glance towards Anakin.

"Hush and you'll find out," He returned quietly.

"And that situation is?" Padmé asked with a devious grin.

Satine realised her slip up and momentarily froze with a pinched expression.

"Nothing," Satine spoke regaining her movement.

"Satine," Padmé smiled. "I didn't know you had a sweetheart."

"I don't," Satine corrected. "Hence my cynicism towards the ridiculous holiday."

Padmé watched as Satine stood up and headed over towards the kaffe machine although she only ever used it for tea. She was curious as to where said cynicism came from.

"You don't just hate a holiday because you don't have a partner so tell me," Padmé tried gently. "What is it?"

Satine leaned against the wall as she looked over Padmé.

"I just don't like it," She argued. "I never have."

Padmé was about to interrupt when another knock rang out. Both heads swung over in the direction of the door as it opened to reveal a Jedi General.

"Master Kenobi?" Padmé smiled with a momentarily surprised face.

"Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan smiled as he closes the door behind himself also slightly surprised to see her.

"I was just bringing Satine some cupcakes considering the day," Padmé explained motioning over towards the table. "Feel free to help yourself to one."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm just here to escort the Duchess to her meeting with the Jedi Council," He took a step backwards towards the door. "I will just wait outside until you two are finished."

With that he was once again on the outside of the door. Padmé turned back to Satine with a look that clearly showed the wheels in her brain churning.

"So you've never had a sweetheart?" Padmé asked.

"I didn't say that," Satine pointed out.

"Ah, so you did have one once," Padmé lifted her brows a little.

"I could have sworn I've already dismissed this topic."

"Since when have you known me to back down without a fight?" Padmé smiled. "Who was he?"

"Nobody," Satine lifted her cup of tea and made her way over to the curved couch in the middle of the room.

"Do I know him?" Padmé asked.

"No," Satine answered firmly although her pause before answering directly contradicted her words. "He wasn't even really my 'sweetheart' so to speak he was just..."

"Just?" Padmé asked teasingly as she followed Satine towards the couches.

"She really doesn't give up does she?" Plo asked with mild amusement.

"Not from what I've seen," Ahsoka laughed.

"Do you think the Duchess has forgotten about the cameras?" Anakin asked with a raised brow. "Because if I were her I certainly wouldn't be having this conversation if I knew Jedi were listening."

Ahsoka nodded. "I think that's safe to say."

"He was just someone from my past," Satine explained.

"How far in the past?" Padmé asked.

"Fifteen years give or take," Satine took a sip of her tea. "Now are we done with the questions?"

"You have to know my answer is no," Padmé smiled. "So have you seen each other since?"

"Occasionally," Satine commented knowing full well that Padmé would not back down until she got her answers.

"And has this romance been rekindled?" She asked.

Satine waited a moment. "No it couldn't be."

Padmé could practically hear the lie in her voice.

"Why couldn't it?" Padmé's eyes widened.

"It just couldn't," Satine took another sip of her tea in an attempt to hide her face.

"Would it happen to interfere with a certain code?" Padmé asked casually.

Satine choked a little on her tea.

"What?" She asked. "No don't be ridiculous Padmé."

Anakin glanced over to where Mace sat watching. Was that amusement on his face? It couldn't be. He glanced over to Plo and felt his amusement through the force. 

"So it definitely isn't the Jedi standing on the other side of that door?" She pointed towards the entrance.

Satine placed her cup down on the table in front of her.

"Of course not," Satine argued. "The Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments and Master Kenobi and I are strictly friends."

"Exactly, hence the couldn't," Padmé argued. "And they aren't celibate."

Satine's head swung towards her friend.

"Padmé!" She screeched. "I'm finished with this conversation."

Padmé smiled as she stood up. "Perfectly fine with me, I have all the answers I was looking for anyway."

"Your assumptions are horribly inaccurate," Satine tried to explain.

Padmé reached the door and leaned against it.

"Please Satine," She laughed. "The loving looks you two make at each other?"

"You're delusional," Satine shook her head.

"The nicknames?" She asked. "I've never heard him let anyone else call him Obi."

Satine was momentarily shocked. "Wha- That wasn't- Where did you hear that?"

Padmé grinned. "Also Anakin told me about the events that transpired on the Coronet."

Ahsoka looked towards Anakin.

"What happened on the Coronet?" She asked with a suspicious look.

Anakin went a little red. "Just... the usual."

Fortunately for Anakin he was saved from having to answer her when Padmé started speaking again.

"Anyway I should probably be on my way," She reached for the door handle but stopped with a grin, turning her head over her shoulder to look at Satine. "I'll just leave you and your lover be."

"He is not my lover," Satine argued.

Padmé smirked and opened the door, exiting swiftly.

"Padmé!" Satine called after her.

Obi-Wan stepped into the room with a raised eyebrow as the door swung shut behind him.

"What was that about?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"What?" Satine fumbled with her words, slightly flustered. "Nothing, that was nothing, just ignore it."

"Satine?" Obi-Wan asked slowly with a narrowing of his gaze.

Satine watched as he approached her unsure of what to do exactly.

"She was just asking silly questions about my romantic past," Satine explained as she sat on her desk, dangling her legs over the side while somehow looking as graceful as ever.

Obi-Wan smiled as he finally planted his feet in front of her.

"And I'm sure you told her the story of how you fell in love with a dashing young padawan?" He smiled.

Satine narrowed her eyes. "You mean the awkward, clumsy padawan who fell in love with _me_?"

Obi-Wan feigned hurt, placing his hand over his heart in a very over the top manner.

"No, I didn't," Satine said. "Although she may have figured it out."

"How?" Obi-Wan asked although he didn't sound bothered at all by Padmé being privy to this information.

"She was asking about why I hate Sweethearts Day and the questions went from there," Satine let out a sigh.

Obi-Wan placed both of his hands on the desk on either side of her as he looked over her face.

"And why, pray tell, do you hate Sweethearts Day?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm just irritated with it," Satine explained. "It's incredibly frustrating that for the last fifteen years you haven't been busy on this day yet the year of our... reconciliation you have a million things to do."

"Reconciliation, that's a nice word for it," Obi-Wan laughed.

Anakin looked over towards Mace expecting to find an angry scowl. Instead he was met with a smirk.

"We have meetings all day and I just find myself annoyed with the universes idea of irony," Satine scowled.

"Well, I am here now," He smirked.

Satine raised her eyebrows with a salacious smile. "I was wondering why you came here so early, the meeting is not for another hour."

Obi-Wan hooked both his hands under the backs of her knees and swiftly pulled her across the table, closer to him. Satine was surprised by the sudden movement and her eyes widened accordingly as her hands fell against his chest.

Anakin looked over at Mace again still surprised to be met with a content smile in place of the usual frown. He simply didn't understand.

Satine smiled up at Obi-wan as he pushed her hair back out of her face.

"I much prefer this simple band as opposed to your usual headdress," He moved his hand down to her waist as he spoke.

"As do I," Satine smirked. "This coat is far more comfortable."

"And it is a lovely colour on you," Obi-Wan nodded in the direction of her rose coloured coat.

Satine rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she spoke, "Just shut up and kiss me Ben."

"Of course my dear," He grinned before bringing his lips forwards to connect with hers while his hand simultaneously wrapped around her waist.

"Oh my gods," Ahsoka half laughed.

Anakin picked his jaw up off the floor as his head once again swung towards Mace.

"Kriff," He heard Plo say.

"Pay up," Mace held out his hand with a grin.

"What?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"I won," Mace stated. "The bet we made."

"You two bet on Obi-Wan and Satine?" Anakin asked in a shrill voice.

"The whole Council," Plo corrected.

"What?" He looked around the room to find Cody handing Rex a few credits as well. "You too?"

"You'd think I'd know my own General a bit better," Cody laughed.

"How did I not know about this betting ring?" Anakin asked. "I could have made a fortune."

"I can't believe you bet on this," Ahsoka smiled as Plo handed over his credits.

"Why do you think we sent him today?" Mace laughed. "We made this bet months ago, they were taking too long."

Anakin let out a small laugh. Mace glanced at him and after a small moment of quiet he too let out a small laugh. Their small laughs soon erupted into large wheezes as the two struggled to sit upright in their chairs.

"Obi-Wan will have some explaining to do when he gets here for the meeting," Ahsoka laughed with them.

That only made Anakin laugh harder. The image of Obi-Wan and Satine in a meeting with the entire Jedi Council fully aware of their 'secret' romance was just too much for him to bare. 

Anakin spared a look back at the monitor to find Obi-Wan unbuttoning the front of Satine's top. He made a face that soon rippled into more laughter.

"Gross, Ahsoka cover your eyes," He laughed as he made a jump to switch off the monitor.

Plo instantly placed his hand in front of her eyes with a humorous smile.

"You know I'm sixteen right Master?" Ahsoka asked, moving to the side of Plo's hand to find the monitor blank.

"Regardless I don't think that's something you want to see," He couldn't keep a straight face as he said it.

"Fair point," Ahsoka stood from her seat with a smile that refused to leave her face. "Well we should probably be on our way."

Plo stood too, turning towards the door. "This meeting should be a fun one," He laughed as he followed Rex and Ahsoka out the door.

Anakin watched as the door closed behind them leaving him in silence with Mace who was trying desperately not to fall into another laughing fit.

They both failed as they spent the next ten minutes giggling like schoolchildren over Obi-Wan's flirtation attempts, Padmé's bluntness and Satine's general frustration at said bluntness.

Anakin had a feeling that himself and Mace would be much more friendly after this.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. I always felt like the Jedi Council and the Order as a whole actually wouldn't give too many shits about the attachments rule. I feel like they all definitely broke it at some point even good old dry shite Windu (who we stan). So yeah they're betting on Obitine because why not.
> 
> I hope you liked it and didn't take it too seriously, I really don't want to get screamed at for the Canon Divergence and the OOC bits. It's just for a bit of craic. 
> 
> I might do a second part where I show the meeting because I feel like that could be fun. The entire Council making little jokes here and there that Satine and Obi-Wan don't understand because they think they are far more sneakier than they actually are. Let me know if that's something you'd want to see.
> 
> Thanks for reading😁


End file.
